1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanisms used in looms used for the formation of the shed and, especially, to the Jacquard-type weaving mechanisms. The invention relates also to a weaving loom equipped with such a mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the standard construction of the Jacquard mechanisms comprises a control mechanism or head installed on top of the loom, and a harness connecting this head to the warp threads in tension on this loom. This harness itself comprises a number of harness threads that are directly and individually controlled in a vertical direction by the head; each of these harness threads is gathered by a collar to one or several heddles, being each of these heddles provided with an eyelet through which passes a warp thread.
Patent EP-A-214 075 shows the manner in which to constitute modules comprising electromagnets and selector elements. These modules can be rearranged on top of the loom on an essentially horizontal strip. In the case of a large number of selector elements, this strip is of considerable size on a horizontal plane. The operation of the electromagnets, of the selection elements and of the driving system determines the positioning of these modules.
Patent applications FR-97 16734 and FR-97 16738 describe a rotary winding actuator intended to replace the knives and lifting blocks actuator mechanisms of the standard constructions, being each of these actuators constituted by a rotary electric motor on the shaft of which is mounted a pulley or a drum for the winding up and the unwinding of a harness thread.
In patent application FR-97 16735 it was submitted to mount the rotary actuators of above-mentioned type inside of an essentially parallelepipedal housing that is divided by internal partitions into a series of compartments aligned according to regular horizontal and vertical rows. Each of these compartments is fit to receive at least one actuator while it is provided with control means appropriate to prevent that the harness threads coming from the actuators of a same row do not interfere with each other.